Bria Kerund
Name: Bria Kerund Age: 26 Gender: Female Species: Human Affiliation: None. Home Planet: Correllia. Currently Residing: A cheap apartment in Lianna City. Vehicles/Weapons: Twin Bryar Pistols. Usually carries at least one thermal detonator. }Weight: 90 pounds Hair Colour: Red. Eye Colour: Brown. Clothing Style: Usually some type of black leather body suit, something that she feels makes her look professional. The leather is usually padded, allowing her to have some form of body armour beneath. Her boots are usually stilletto heels to give her some additional height, and to add to the overall effect of the black leather suit. Plus she thinks it looks good. }When not on an assignment or mission, she dresses more casually, usually wearing dresses of some description, having a bit of a weakness for expensive clothing. Unusual Physical Features: Small of frame, and without any obvious strength, she appears frail, and is not considered to be very intimidating at all. She uses this to her advantage however, often catching people off guard. Occupation: Mercenary Personality: Bria is very fiery and passionate, and never hesitates to speak her mind. Her skills with her weapons give her a sense of complete safety, so that she feels she can say anything she likes to others and not be at risk. As such, she loves to push the buttons of others and watch their reactions. However, her temper and brash ways often mean she doesn't think about what she's doing or saying, and as such she zig-zags between opinions and plans constantly. Even she never really knows what she's going to do next. }She feels as though she always has to keep up her tough personae, and very rarely drops it showing a more sensitive side. As such, she tends to feel a special bond with those she can open up to. She's surprisingly vain, and likes to look as stylish as possible. She considers this to go hand in hand with her talents, given that if anybody gets close enough to seriously mess up her appearance, clearly she's not shooting as straight as she should. She's very dependant upon her blasters, and without them is quite nervous and skittish, suffering from extreme anxiety when unarmed. She hates discriminition in all forms, having been raised by pirates who automatically hated the rich; but always knowing that she was only a stone's throw away from being that which they hated, had fate not intervened, and as such carried great distaste for their hate. From this stems a hatred of discrimination in all its forms; she believes that people cannot help who they are born as, and she tends to enforce this view if discrimination is present. History Born to a privileged family on Corellia, things should have been good for Bria Kerund….but unfortunately they were not. From birth, when she was born three months premature and nearly died, her life was clearly going to be problematic. Although she was saved, she was clearly a frail child and someone who would never grow up to be particularly strong or tough. Or so everybody thought... For the first six years of her life, she lived a happy life, thought it was somewhat plagued with sickness and weakness. Thanks in part to her problematic birth. However, one day on a space cruise upon her parent’s luxury yacht. They were attacked by a space pirate vessel “the Crimson Claw” and everybody on board were unfortunately killed…. the ship looted. Well almost everyone, that is except for little Bria. Who was in the sick bay at the time, resting up after suffering from another after effects of her illness. And would have died in the hands of the pirates found her. But then the captain of the pirate ship decided that killing a young ill child was too harsh. That is even for them chosen to keep her alive and instead they kidnapped her. Bria found her world shockingly changed, and spent most of her time on board confused and scared. The pirates led by Captain Wesker, the man who had decided to rescue her. Then change his mind and planned to sell her into slavery at first. But then with sick girl very nearly didn't make it to the planet. With Wesker and the crew spending much their time keeping her alive soon felt that. The little girl endeared herself to them and unable to part with her. Eventually, vowed to raise her as one them… a pirate. By the time she was 12, she had grown up knowing only the life of a space pirate. Was beginning to outgrow her coddled nature life. Having visited many worlds and living alongside space scum harden pirates….improved her immune system greatly in time. Thought her body was still very lightly built and frail. She slowly began to grow tougher inside….no longer would she fall ill everytime they set foot on a new planet. Nor spend most of her time bed ridden and instead being on her feet mostly. It became apparent to them soon that she no longer could be deemed just the pirates ‘little girl’. Treated more like their cute little pet that a true pirate….she was now ready step up and learn the life of a pirate. Wesker, concerned for her if she was to truly face the life of a pirate, ordered that she be taught to defend herself. Too frail to fight physically, instead Bria began to practice with blaster pistols. She was incredible. Much too many of the pirates distaste, she proved quickly to be a better shot than many of them. They found themselves having to suddenly respect, admire, and even learn from this 'little girl's' deadly skill. She had an unnatural talent, and by the time she was sixteen, she was the best shot on the ship, unquestionably. The pirates could hardly believe it. Bria simply seemed to need to see a target, shoot, and she'd hit it perfectly. They began actually deploying her on their raids, actually realizing that it would cost them to leave her behind. She would even often take the lead, gunning the pirates to victory. However, her accuracy meant that nobody got any second chances, no victims ever got surrender or spill valuable information. She'd attack a ship, and anybody carrying a weapon would be killed. However, these types of violent raids were a rarity. Wesker's philosophy for raids was to get the enemy ship to surrender before they boarded. This way, no shots needed to be fired. Under these circumstances, Bria was a lot less useful. Her physical weakness meant she wasn't much good for moving cargo, her abilities made her arrogant, despite the fact she was fairly useless in these situations, and her morals seemed to often clash with their own, over who should live and die. The pirates tended to go back on their word of surrender, and execute the crew, as to leave no survivors that could track them down. Bria felt that people should only be killed when they had no choice; in battle. Her newfound arrogance due to her abilities led her to believe she could boss the crew around, and they took an extreme dislike to her attitude on such missions. Despite this, they kept her for many years, their old feelings of loyalty and protection staying with them, and the fact that she'd grown into quite a beautiful young lady meaning they really did feel the need to keep her to themselves. Although, for perhaps some less pleasant reasons than simple protection. Not that Bria was naive. She kept a blaster on her hip. She knew how the entirely male crew must feel. She continued to grow more arrogant, taking to ordering around the other crew members, and at times even demanding things from Wesker himself. She began to disallow the crew from killing their victims; even drawing a gun on her own people occasionally to stop them. She had a particular distaste for Wesker's philosophy that the rich deserved to die. She knew she would, had the pirates not attacked, been the type of person he hated so much herself, and so began to hate Wesker's discrimination. She made sure to keep him on reigns, and by the age of 17, it was like she thought she ran the ship. This didn't sit well with the pirates, and they decided she was old enough to sail on her own. Away from them. Far away. They moved to 'remove' her from the crew. Hired for a particular mission, they became aware that there was a rival ship involved. Knowing a shortcut through a nebula, the pirates moved to cut across it, and set up an ambush to defeat the other party. Or so Bria thought.... Wesker ordered into position in the ambush, to flank the enemy, knowing her considerable skills would be enough to do it alone, while the rest of the pirates formed a distraction. Bria was arrogant enough to believe this was true, and set herself up for the ambush. But the pirates never attacked... They had fled. They'd set a trap, alright. But for her. She was left alone, and found herself outnumbered and facing a mercenary crew. She was enraged. Betrayed by Wesker and the crew that had raised her, she couldn't bring herself to fight. She silently gave up. She knew it was too late. While Michael Paine and his crew, captain of the ship she had been hired to distract, had been dealing with her, Wesker had gotten the cargo and made his escape into the nebula. Her anger focused on everything the pirates had done. Everything they had done since Wesker had found her aged six. All the bad things she had had to endure for them. She told Michael Wesker's secret. How he had used the nebula. And then she told him what she had learnt serving on the Crimson Claw all those years; how to navigate it. She led Paine and his crew directly to Wesker's ship. Michael was wary of trusting Bria, but agreed, since he had no choice. To his surprise, Bria not only led them to the pirates, but went into battle with them, twin guns blazing. However, while the rest of Michael's crew dealt with the pirates, it was only Bria and Michael who made it to the bridge. At first it seemed empty, and Michael relaxed for a moment. It was a moment that very nearly cost him. Wesker emerged from a hidden door, and opened fire. But, before he could hit Michael, Bria coolly and casually blasted him in the leg. He went down, and she leveled her blaster at his head. And they spoke a simple exchange. "You won't kill me, Bria. How many times did you tell me you weren't a murderer?" Wesker laughed to her face. "You think I forgot, don't you?" Bria replied, her voice calm but a tear forming in her eye. "You think that I forgot. But I didn't. I didn't forget. You raised me like your daughter, but I wasn't. I had real parents. And I know what happened to them." She pulled the trigger on her blaster. "You killed them." She said dryly. She rapidly turned her blasters on Michael, with a simple instruction, swallowing tears she swore she'd never let out. "You saw nothing." She instructed, wiping them away, and readopting her calm yet bitter personae. Michael realized he owed Bria his life, and was more than a little intrigued by the side of Bria he had seen on the bridge of the pirate vessel. He felt compelled to repay her somehow, and only knew one way. Despite her violent ways, and somewhat questionable allegiance, that was. He offered her a place, reluctantly, on his crew. She, reluctantly, accepted. She served Michael, but was much more bitter and angry than she had ever been under Wesker, always feeling his betrayal and not being as close to the captain as she was to the father-like figure of Wesker. At least, not at first. She always spoke her mind, and often disagreed with Michael's methods, her pirate upbringing affecting her judgment clearly. The two often clashed and fought over every little matter, and the two bickered and argued whenever any matter of opinion was expressed. It was only natural that they fell in love. She grew incredibly close to Michael, feeling he was the only person who had ever seen the 'real' her, on that bridge, when she had murdered the man who so cared for her. She fell hopelessly in love with him, and he ended up feeling the same way. Still, she'd rarely lower her hardened front, even to him, and it took a long time for her to fully trust him. She tended to keep him on a bit of a leash, and took an instant dislike to any women who he seemed to be interested in anyway. Despite this, she did truly love him, and felt it is his presence that allowed her to be the way she is; he was the only person in the universe she truly opened up to. Without him, she would truly be alone. And that's how she ended up. Unfortunately, love rarely lasts, but in this case, Michael had to make a choice. Having discovered he wasn't the space pirate he thought he was, but that he had a heritage, and family, on the far away world of Othala, he wanted to return there and seek out a new life, trying to find some semblance of honor in himself. Bria didn't want to follow, feeling she had no place there. Michael made his decision, determined to find out more about who he was. Bria saw this as him abandoning her, and left him in a rage. She now spends her time drift aimlessly, without Michael feeling completely lost. Without Michael's ship, she has no transport of her own, and takes whatever jobs she can find, moving from planet to planet. She takes a lot of risks and never drops her 'tough' personae, always acting like she's ready to kill at the drop of a hat. In reality, her sweet and sensitive side still exists, and is hurting badly. She hides it from everyone, but cries herself to sleep at night, and is rapidly losing her edge because of it. Despite still being incredibly skilled with a blaster, its obvious her mind is on other things, and that she can't focus anymore. She's, for the first time in her life, completely alone in the universe, and coping purely by throwing up a front. It is something that won't last, and her path is becoming more and more self destructive... Category:Characters